Mi sexy Capricho
by BeMiaCA
Summary: Edward Cullen Un joven de 23 años, perturbadoramente guapo y exageradamente zorro. Dueño de casi todos los bancos de Inglaterra, y los corazones de las mujeres que cerca de él viven, cree vivir en el paraíso hasta que conoce a Bella Swan, Una chica muy diferente a sus otras amante y la primera en rechazarlo, eso lo atrae mas y lo somete a seducirla hasta lograr tenerla en su cama.


**Mi sexy Capricho.**

CAPITULO 1

Edward POV.

"Querido Padre, lamento haber tardado en escribirte, pero mi agotador trabajo requería mucho de mi atención en estas semanas, ayer hemos ganado mas de $ 100.000 millones de dólares, la gente esta usando mucho los bancos y eso nos hace felices, estamos planeando construir otro banco en el viejo Parque de Londres, ese donde solías llevarme a jugar para huir de las peleas de mama. Por cierto cómprale unas flores y llévalas a su tumba de mi parte. Dime si necesitas algo por favor. Te Amo Papa"

Es extraño. Mis padres son las únicas personas a las que les había dicho esas palabras. Ahora que lo pensaba se me hacia mas gracioso. Coloqué la carta en el sobre y la entregué al sirviente de mi confianza para que la enviara a mi padre, hace varias semanas que no le escribía, el pobre debía estar preocupado por no responderle, pero apenas y había conseguido este tiempo libre para escribir.

Carlos tocó la puerta. Por la forma en que entró supuse que alguien había venido a verme.

Señor, lamento molestarlo pero la Señora Vanderguide ha venido a visitarle. –

Hazla pasar Carlos, y luego podrás retirarte – ordené levantándome para recibir a Joanne. Acomodé mi chaleco y reordené mi cabello despeinado. Si hay algo que odiaba era lucir mal frente a mis invitadas, o mis amantes como prefería llamarlas en mi mente.

Eddy….. - dijo Joanne con un suspiro, desesperada se abalanzó sobré mi y estampo sus labios sobre los míos. - ¿Me has olvidado? – dijo entre besos.

Eh estado… muy ocupado… estas… semanas – explique como podía, Parece que Joanne me había extrañado más de lo normal. Pero aunque estuviera durmiendo con ella por varios meses no tenía el derecho de venir a mi casa y arriesgar mi reputación delante de la sociedad. – Joanne. ¿Por qué has venido hasta aquí?

Te extrañaba Eddy. Necesitaba besarte, necesitaba sentirte – deslizó sus besos hasta mi cuello. Por Dios que eso se sentía bien, pero aunque me gustara, debía reclamarle por su mala decisión.

No debiste hacer eso. ¿y si te descubren? ¿Qué pensaran de mi? – dije deteniéndola. – Nadie puede saber que frecuento un Bar de Putas Baratas.

¿Qué dijiste? –

Lo que oíste Joanne, no lo vuelvas a hacer – le ordené con voz demandante. Ella arrugó su frente y me empujó lejos de ella.

Eres un insensible ¿Me insultas y de paso me ordenas? Creí que respetabas a las mujeres – dijo molesta. Este no era el momento para escenitas, ya estaba lo suficientemente molesto con lo que hizo como para pelear y si ella quería discutir no le daría el gusto.

Yo respeto a las mujeres pero no las de tu clase – respondí. Por el rostro que Joanne puso supe que se sintió ofendida. Entonces tomó su bolso que recién había tirado al suelo y salió de mi casa por al misma puerta en la había entrado. – hagas lo que hagas, no te seguiré Joanne!

Hay mas bares, hay mas mujeres y mas bonitas, sexis y atrevidas que ella.

No estaba de humor para Joanne, de todas formas ya pensaba en sacarla de mi lista, acostarme con ella ya me aburría, Siempre hacíamos lo mismo a cada encuentro, y su perfume me molestaba, su sonrisa gastada de chica mala que al final me complace, y sobre todo su ser, Joanne ya era una baraja repetida para mi necesitaba otra chica mas, una que fuera totalmente diferente a todas mis amantes, tal vez buscaría a Jessica Fredicksen, o a las gemelas Sanderson. Alguna de ellas caería ante mí más de lo que ya habían caído.

Esto significa que debía salir a buscar Placer, y que debía comenzar por un lugar lleno de guapas mujeres que necesiten un hombre para complacerlas en lo que sus maridos no las complacen.

Si, por eso soy rico. Por ser atractivo, Mujeriego, Excelente en la cama y odiado por todos los hombres de la alta sociedad. Hombres a quienes les e corrompido sus esposas y otros a los que se los hice a propósito. Pero al final de todo, sigo siendo el jefe, porque quien maneja el dinero soy yo y sin mi ellos no serian de la "Alta sociedad" .

Técnicamente, Ellos me besan los pies y yo a sus esposas. Todo un hijo de P…. La frase la dejaré inconclusa gracias a que mi madre fue un Santa.

¿Señor? – Dijo Carlos – Le hablan por teléfono – es el Arquitecto encargado del banco del parque.

¿Qué quiere? – pregunté reordenando mi cabello, gracias a que Joanne lo despeinó.

Necesita que vaya para allá de inmediato – respondió Carlos.

Titubeé por un segundo, apenas y había agarrado un momento para descansar.

Dile que voy en camino. – ordené y Tomé mi sombrero. – dile al chofer que necesito que sea veloz.


End file.
